The 4th Survivor
by ShadowWolf Forsythe
Summary: One of my earliest works; A story adaption of the 4th Survivor mini-game found in Resident Evil 2. NOTE: The segment between Hunk and Umbrella Exec Talbain was added nearly 4 years after the story was originally written, thus why it was written better.


A RESIDENT EVIL SERIES ADAPTION.  
  
THE 4th SURVIVOR.  
  
By Mark A. Conrard  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
RACCOON CITY 4:30 AM  
  
The dull sound of boots running on metal echoed off the walls of the secret underground base belonging to the company known as Umbrella. Based below the sewers, under the now zombie infested Raccoon City, this place was one of the safest places left.   
  
Raccoon City was a peaceful town, emphasis on was. A few months ago people were living their lives as normal civilians, they took out their garbage, paid their taxes, ate, sleep, the usual. But one faithful night someone made a big mistake and the Raccoon S.T.A.R.S. teams were sent in, first the Bravo team then the Alpha team.   
  
The Bravo team was completely wiped out by the hideous mutations that the T-Virus outbreak spawned, minus one member, a young woman named Rebecca Chambers.   
  
The Alphas were slightly more lucky, four survivors out of seven. Unfortunately one of those fatalities was one of Umbrella's best agents, one Albert Wesker. However, his body was not recovered from the ruins of the mansion after it's self-destruct system caused it to blow.  
  
  
  
And to make matters worse it seems the survivors of the Raccoon S.T.A.R.S. have contacted the government and requested an investigation.  
  
Now Umbrella, the corporation who developed the virus to turn people and animals in to Bio-Organic Weapons (BOWs), has sent in an assassination team in to retrieve a sample of the latest strain of virus and kill it's creator, William Birkin, one of the main heads of Bio Engineering for Umbrella. Birkin was relatively skinny, with shaggy milk chocolate brown hair on his head; he had dark eyes, almost midnight black, with very pale white skin. He was 6'1'' and rarely ate much at all except for what his wife, Annette, brought to him. And what he did eat, he ate very little.  
  
His wife was shorter then him by a good four inches, and had dark blonde hair that fell over her ears and to her shoulders. She was almost as skinny as Birkin, but didn't mind at all, she had pale green eyes that clashed with her pale white skin and blonde hair. She currently works with her husband on the G-Virus project stationed deeply under the sewers of Raccoon City  
  
Hunk shook his head, Snap out of it soldier, we have a job to do. The last thing you want to do is get distracted then find yourself in a pool of your own blood! His men like himself all wore the same thing, black shirt and pants with dark gray kneepads, elbow pads, and Kevlar vest. They also wore black gas masks with built in night vision sensors; the sensors could easily be distinguished on the mask, as they represented two red dots in the center of the eyeholes.  
  
Hunk hefted his MP-5 Sub Machine gun, the standard issue weapon for Umbrella's Special Forces Unit. "Okay," he said "You two-" He pointed at two soldiers who straightened up at attention "-Are going to be second team. Logan and I will be first team, now our mission objectives are simple. "   
  
"Okay, I'll give you a quick recap. Second team is going to go infiltrate the labs, kill Birkin, get the G-Virus sample, then get back here for extraction by Helicopter. First teams job is to cover Second teams ass, to put it bluntly" The last line brought a small chuckle from the other three soldiers.  
  
Hunk sighed inwardly; he'd said it all before back at H.Q. before they were sent out on this mission, so they already knew what to do and when to do it. "Ok we'll meet you two back at the entrance to the sewers after you deal with Birkin and fetch us the sample. Okay, synchronize your watches, we have to be out of here in one hour or we'll miss our only ride out of here."   
  
There was a loud beep as they all set their watches in unison, then Hunk saluted to the members of Second Team "Good luck men, and god's speed to you both"  
  
And with that Second team nodded and ran off to get the G-Virus.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Second team walked slowly through the sewers of Raccoon city's underground, the sound of their boots stepping in the almost knee deep water sounding eerily loud in such a quiet place.  
  
Something didn't seem right here, everything was too quiet and too still, even for a sewer. Something's going to happen here, something bad… I can feel it thought agent Maximilian Sterling.  
  
As if to echo his thoughts his partner, Jacob Hunter flipped the safety off of his gun with an audible click!   
  
"You feel it to then?" Sterling asked, turning his head slightly to look at Hunter. The agent looked back at him and nodded   
  
"Ya I do, air's as cold as death down here, grips your soul like a spiked glove it does."   
  
Sometimes Sterling couldn't truly understand what the young Irish man was saying, and this time was no exception so he simply nodded and continued down the hallway until they reached a door with the name Birkin etched on it.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Dr. William Birkin grinned proudly in the light of his personal laboratory as he held up a vile of a purple gel. "Its sheer perfection" he gasped "My precious G-Virus, no one will ever take you away from me!"   
  
Rumor had it that Birkin had been exposed to too many fumes down in the laboratory and he had gone a little…. Mad. His life now, besides his wife, was his child, the G-Virus, the creation that would one day unite the entire world in a state of pure bliss. At least, that's what Birkin thought anyway. He took the file and loaded a hypodermic needle with the evil gel and turned to a cage with a white lab rat in it, he put on a straight face and stepped forward to inject the creature with the substance when the door opened, causing him to do three things at once. The first thing being he dropped the needle under the table, where it rolled against the wall and away from the intruder's prodding eyes. The second thing being he grabbed a suitcase loaded with the G-Virus in his left hand, and the third thing being he drew a Browning HP Handgun from out of his jacket and aimed it at the door. He scowled at what he saw.  
  
In the door way stood two members of the Umbrella Special Forces, both armed with Sub Machine guns, and both pointing the weapons at him. One of the agents spoke, in a low and slightly sinister voice, muffled by the gas mask that covered his face "Doctor, we've come for the sample"  
  
Birkin glared at them and waved the gun around slightly "I am not about to hand over my life's work to a pair of army Grunts!"  
  
"You don't have much of a choice, Doctor." The second soldier said. "We have authority to use lethal force, if necessary."   
  
Birkin looked at the two agents and decided they weren't bluffing. He instinctively took a step back and in doing so, stumbled and knocked over a thermos of coffee his wife gave him early that morning. He stared wide eyed as the second soldier pulled the trigger on the MP-5 and sent a volley of bullets tearing into his right leg, right arm, stomach and chest.   
  
"Stop!" One agent said, but the voice was very faint and far away. "You might hit the sample!" A shadow stepped into his line of sight and he could hear them pick up the briefcase holding his children in it. "This is it, lets go" He heard footsteps move away from him then the whooshing sound of the front door closing.   
  
I'm dead Birkin thought, as well as my children, and my wife ends up a widow… As if to answer his thoughts the door whooshed open and his wife came in, he heard her gasp and he felt her by his side. "Oh my darling! Stay still, I'm going to take care of that bullet wound, I just need to get a first aid kit" And just like that he was alone again, his wife off to find the necessary equipment save his life.   
  
So, it would end like this, he would die knowing his children never had a chance at seeing the world, he wouldn't even get his revenge! A glint of something caught his eye and he painfully turned and looked and his heart skipped a few beats. They hadn't noticed the needle he dropped! He clawed at it and picked it up, holding it up to his face, he frowned and felt a single tear run down his cheek. His child, the last one left, and there was no way…. unless… Yes, he must do it; he must make his child take its first steps in life. "Annette… forgive me" and with that he took the needle and plunged it into his chest, injecting himself full of the G-Virus. He howled in pain as the effects took place instantaneously.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Umbrella agent's Hunter and Sterling walked quickly down the corridor that lead back to the sewers where First team waited for them. Sterling took a radio from off of his belt and held down the transmitter button "Second team here, we've retrieved the G-Virus sample and are on our way back to your position, over." He let go of the button and put the receiver up to the side of his helmet "First Team here," Hunk's voice came over the radio. "We copy, we'll meet you at the rendezvous point at the entrance to the sewers, Hunk out." Then there was static.  
  
Hunter and Sterling looked at each other and nodded, starting the slightly long trek back. Hunter suddenly stopped and motioned for Sterling to do the same as he cocked his head to the side. "What is it?" Sterling asked, "I don't know… Could have sworn I heard something coming from back the way we came. It must have been me imagination, lets head on"  
  
* * * * *  
  
He smelled them, so close, he could hear their hearts beating rapidly as he tore the door to the lab off it it's hinges before he walked unhurriedly down the hallway toward the two Agents who had 'killed' him, so to speak.   
  
All he could see was red, red everywhere. He only flinched slightly as his muscles bulged and expanded at a incredible rate, he twitched and only felt slight pain as his left arm burst, sending blood, bone and sinew all over the walls, there was a gurgling sound as the blood clotted and a small stump of something appeared at the source of the gurgling. It grew and grew and grew and Birkin looked at the giant claw that now replaced his arm and flexed it. He could feel his mind going, giving into the blood lust, the need to rip any living thing apart.  
  
He snarled as his right shoulder's bone suddenly disfigured massively, pushing up and up at a incredible speed, the skin stretched and turning purple to try and adjust to the change, there was a sickening ripping sound as a giant gash appeared on the shoulder, easily three feet long from top to bottom. He also felt something growing in the wound. He howled loudly as the first phase of his 'evolution' completed it's self. His mind was now gone, the blood lust had taken over completely.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hunter and Sterling's blood curdled at the sound of the inhuman scream that came from the bowels of the lab. They looked at each other and they knew they were thinking exactly the same thing at that same moment. Maybe they should get the hell out of there.  
  
They both flipped the safety's off their MP-5 Sub Machine guns and nodded to each other before bolting toward the sewers. They didn't dare look back as they heard the smashing noises coming from behind them followed by the same nightmarish scream of rage. Max stumbled for a second but regained his footing, but he managed to catch a glimpse of what was behind them and he almost soiled himself right there. The thing was utterly in-human, easily six feet in height with rippling muscles covering it's body, the head seemed slightly too small for it's body, but he couldn't make out the face, as was the figure still too far off down the corridor to make out.   
  
"DAMNIT COME ON, MOVE" Hunter cried, picking up Sterling and hauling him to his feet before bolting towards the exit about ten yards in front of them.   
  
They both reached the entrance and lunged through it, sealing it tightly before running toward the freight elevator at the end of the sewers. They were half way there when they turned and looked at the abomination of William Birkin who had easily smashed through the door with one punch. Sterling could only stare while Hunter cried, "Eat this you freak!" and let loose a volley from his MP-5. His face paled under his helmet as the bullets thwacked into the discolored flesh of the beast harmlessly. With sickening speed Birkin raised the giant claw and plunged it entirely through Hunter, and with a small twitch, ripped the agent in two, the top half of his torso hitting Sterling, sending him staggering back.   
  
Sterling fired blindly at Birkin, the bullets having the same effect that his friends did. He screamed loudly and painfully before the claw crushed his head to a bloody pulp. And then Second Team was no more.  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
"Something's wrong, lets check it out. Come on!" Hunk and Logan ran frantically down a corridor back toward the entrance of the sewers where the sounds were coming from.   
  
"HURRY!" The two agents rounded a corner and they turned to look into the grotesque form of the now mutated William Birkin.   
  
He caught a string of swear words from Logan before they both opened fire on Birkin. Hunk glanced between Birkin's legs and noticed the opened case which contained one remaining vile of G-Virus "Logan, cover me, I'll get the sample!" With that he lunged and rolled under Birkin's legs, barely missing the claw that came crashing down where he had just been. He retrieved the unbroken vile of purple gel and pocketed it before turning and shooting at Birkin again. He almost threw up as the claw wrapped itself around Logan and literally crushed him like a bug. Birkin turned around and howled at Hunk, who for the first time in his life, was scared shitless as a monstrosity of an eyeball burst from the long gash on Birkin's shoulder and stared at him with utter menace.   
  
Hunk looked around and noticed that he was mere yards away from the entrance to the sewers, a large cargo door about twelve feet high and ten feet across. He must get to it. Hunk screamed in fury and shot at Birkin till the clip to his MP-5 ran dry, he took the few seconds that Birkin used to regain his footing to run past him, and bolt threw the door. Birkin turned and noticed his prey was about to escape and ran after him. Hunk hit a big red button to the side of the door, and with a grinding sound the door began drop down into place.   
  
Hunk for a minute thought that Birkin was about to make it when the door shut completely, slamming to the floor with a bang. He heard a loud muffled scream from behind the door and a few large dents suddenly appeared as Birkin tried to break through, but after a minute or two of futile pounding, the sounds stopped all together and Hunk was left in silence, except for the occasional dripping of the pipes from all around him.   
  
The surviving member of the specialists team pulled out a small radio from his vest and pressed the transmission button, "Alpha team here... mission…accomplished." Hunk then passed out due to exhaustion just after the reply came that a chopper was on its way to pick him up on the roof of the police station above.  
  
UMBRELLA HIGHRISE, 25 HOURS LATER, WASHINGTON DC  
  
"-Your report has given us great details on what the G-Virus can do." A man in a black business suit turned around in his office chair and looked at Hunk who held his helmet at his side showing off his white slightly pale skin, brown eyes, brown forward combed hair & day old beard.   
  
Hunk looked the man over briefly; he was quite young for his age, especially for the high position he was in for Umbrella's top members. He was about 6'3'' very well built, seemingly skinny but he knew that there was a lot more muscle under that suit then he was letting on. He had spiky white hair and dark crimson eyes, Those eyes have got to be contacts, make him look even more sinister I guess, Hunk thought.   
  
"Thank you, sir," the agent replied.   
  
"It is a pity though, Birkin was one of our heads of bio engineering. Still, I'm surprised, it says here that you encountered the T-103 and survived with only minor injuries."   
  
"Sir?" Hunk asked raising an eyebrow, confused as to who or what the T-103 was.  
  
" You did encounter a very strong man in a brown trench coat, didn't you? About 9'5?"  
  
"Oh. Yes sir I did, sir"  
  
"Well he was our little...'gift'... to the R.P.D. A little nightmare made by Umbrella classified as T-103, or Mr. X as he's been known to be called"  
  
Hunk only nodded to the man "I understand, sir"  
  
  
  
"Uh-huh.... Now then...Hunk was it?" the man said.   
  
"Yes, sir." Hunk said with a slight nod.  
  
"Peculiar...no matter." Then he turned and opened a filing cabinet behind him. He riffled through some folders for a minute or so before pulling out a folder marked CLASSIFIED, to which he turned back around and handed to Hunk.  
  
"These are your new orders."  
  
Hunk broke the seal of the folder and skimmed through the papers inside the folder. He raised an eyebrow at the location marked inside.  
  
"Europe, sir?"  
  
"Yes, Europe, one of our military training facilities is based on a small isolated island off the coast of Normandy. In fact, weren't you stationed there for a while?"  
  
Hunk smiled slightly "That's where I was trained."   
  
The man nodded and suddenly the phone on the desk rang, startling Hunk. "Excuse me for a moment will you? " With out waiting for a reply he picked up the phone "Jon Talbain."  
  
Hunk tried not to stare as he saw Talbain's face briefly show sudden fury as he heard the information from the phone. Talbain hung up the phone calmly and stood up. He walked over to a large punching bag that had been hung up in the corner, took one look at it, and with sickening strength ripped the thing in half with a single round house kick.  
  
"Something wrong, sir? " Hunk did his best to keep the fear and stammer from his voice but he knew he didn't succeed as Talbain turn and glared at him, causing Hunk to step back in spite of himself.  
  
"It seems, that the mercenary team that was sent it a short while before your unit failed to complete their mission Raccoon City."  
  
Hunk blinked, the confusion clearly on his face. He knew that the mercenary team sent in was no much for the horrors that he saw, but still he didn't see what the big problem was.   
  
Talbain walked back over and sat back in his swivel chair, sighing loudly and rubbing his temple with the forefingers or his right hand, to Hunk it looked as if his commanding officer had aged ten years in ten seconds.  
  
"They resorted to their final ace, I can't believe it…"  
  
"Sir, I mean no disrespect but what was the 'final ace'?" Hunk asked.  
  
Talbain looked up at Hunk tiredly and shook his head "If you absolutely must know-"  
  
"It would please me to know sir, yes."  
  
The look Hunk got from Talbain made his blood run cold, but he stood his ground "Now then," Talbain said "As you may know, every umbrella facility is armed with a Self Destruct device incase of viral outbreak"  
  
"Yes sir, I do."  
  
"Well Raccoon City itself was not fully wired, being so large we needed to find a way to destroy it all if necessary."  
  
"Go on, sir" Hunk prodded, not really wanting to know what happened but his curiosity getting the best of him   
  
Talbain rubbed the spot between his eyes then looked up and spoke "Under Umbrella jurisdiction emergency bio-hazard containment code 16-S4-52-3P. 'If city wide viral outbreak occurs, deployment of nuclear fail-safes is mandatory to prevent further contamination of the surroundings'."  
  
Hunk just about blanched, the higher ups detonated a Nuclear Warhead to get rid of that much evidence? Jesus Christ -  
  
"Seems utterly ludicrous doesn't it, agent Hunk?" Talbain said, as if reading Hunk's thoughts exactly. "And to make matters worse, it seems that not a single member of the local S.T.A.R.S. team member that was involved with Spencer estate fiasco was present during the holocaust."   
  
Hunk sighed inwardly; the S.T.A.R.S. Team was beginning to become a massive thorn in Umbrella's side, already thwarting two of their plans to use a virus to turn people into the ultimate Bio-Weapon.   
  
Talbain cleared his throat and looked at Hunk "Now then, about your orders."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
ALL CHARACTERS AND ORGINAZATIONS ARE © CAPCOM 1997-20XX 


End file.
